Moving On
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Sie liebt mich, Grissom. Hast du das gehört? Sara liebt mich! Und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern. Fortsetzung zu Reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Anm.d.Aut.: **Keiner der Figuren gehört mir und so weiter... Ich habe sie mir wie immer nur ausgeliehen und ihnen meine kranken Phantasien eingepflanzt. Sunny und liz, das ist für euch zwei Beiden.**  
**

* * *

**Moving On**

Nick starrte ungläubig auf das Papier in seinen Händen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Antrag abgelehnt wurde. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Er musste sofort mit Grissom darüber sprechen.

Er war gerade auf den Weg zu Grissom, als er über Sara stolperte. „Hey, nicht so eilig, Cowboy. Du könntest jemanden verletzen.", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Tut mir leid, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, aber abwesend.

„Ja, was ist los?", sie blickte ihn ernst an.

„Nichts, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich muss nur mit Grissom reden.", erklärte Nick. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen und schämte sich dafür.

„Gut, sehen wir uns nachher? Wir müssen schließlich die Einzelheiten für unsere Reise klären.", fragte sie mit einer Begeisterung, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ja, wir sehen uns nachher." Er berührte sie kurz am Arm und als er sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, gab er ihr schnell einen Kuss. „Also, bis nachher.", flüsterte er und machte sich erneut auf den Weg in Grissoms Büro. Diesmal stürmte er nicht so und hatte somit die Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, was er Grissom sagen würde.

Als er das Büro betrat, sah es so aus wie immer. Die Regale waren voll gestopft mit Experimenten und Insekten und man konnte nur schwer eine Person hinter dem Stapel an Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch ausfindig machen.

Nick schloss die Tür hinter sich und richtete Grissoms Aufmerksamkeit damit auf ihn.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Grissom ihn mit sachlicher Stimme.

Nick hielt ihm das Papier vors Gesicht. Es war ihm klar, dass er nichts erreichte, wenn er Grissom jetzt anschreien würde. Dies zu unterlassen, kostete ihn ziemlich viel Mühe.

„Warum wurde mein Urlaub nicht genehmigt?" Nicks Stimme war ganz ruhig und ließ seine Wut nicht mal annähernd erkennen.

Grissom zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: „Du weißt genau, dass wir überlastet sind. Ich kann nicht zwei meiner CSI in den Urlaub schicken. Und da Sara vor dir den Antrag eingereicht hat, bekommt sie frei."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Du kannst jemanden von der Tagesschicht holen und außerdem gab es Zeiten, da waren wir noch weniger und haben mehr Fälle bearbeitet. Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen. Zwei verdammte Wochen.", Nick konnte nicht mehr an sich halten er wurde laut, bemühte sich aber wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Grissom sah ihn völlig regungslos an. „Nick ich kann dir nicht frei geben."

„Oh ja, und dass das Büro überlastet ist, ist sicherlich der einzige Grund.", entfuhr es Nick sarkastisch.

Grissom nickte. „Ja, ich kann niemanden weglassen."

Nick musste lachen, was ein ziemlich schräges Geräusch war. „Du meinst, du kannst mich nicht weglassen."

Grissom blickte ihn an. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, worauf Nick hinaus wollte, doch er sagte nichts.

„Du weißt, dass ich mit Sara wegfahren will.", stellte Nick fest.

„Die Tatsache, wie und mit wem du deinen Urlaub verbringst, hatte nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun.", argumentierte Grissom.

„Natürlich hatte es das.", stieß Nick hervor, „Aber weißt du was ich daran nicht verstehe?"

Grissom schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Nick fuhr fort: „Du hattest deine Chance…ach was rede ich da, du hattest hunderte von Chancen und du hast keine Einzige ergriffen. Und weißt du, was die wirkliche Ironie daran ist? Ich hatte nur eine einzige Chance. Ich habe sie ergriffen und es ist diese wunderbare Sache draus geworden."

„Nick, ich will das wirklich nicht hören. Dein Privatleben geht mich nichts an.", unterbrach Grissom ihn.

Nick beruhigte sich wieder und atmete tief durch, bevor er Grissom direkt in die Augen blickte und sagte: „Sie liebt mich, Grissom. Hast du das gehört? Sara liebt mich! Und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern. Denkst du, nur weil ich nicht frei kriege, ändert das irgendetwas? Soll ich dir mal was sagen?"

Grissom schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Wie schon gesagt, ich will das nicht hören. Halte dein Privatleben aus dem Büro fern."

„Sie will ein Kind von mir." Diese Worte brachten Grissom zum schweigen. Noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war Nick aus der Tür verschwunden.

* * *

„Du weißt, dass er Recht hat", sagte Catherine, als sie Grissoms Büro betrat. 

Grissom blickte sie an. „Was meinst du?"

Catherine guckte ihn an. „Grissom, ich bin nicht blind und vor allem nicht taub."

Grissom nickte. Er wusste was sie meinte. Doch manchmal traf es ihn wie einen Schlag in den Magen, wenn ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass das alles real war.

Catherine setzte sich in den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete, dass Grissom das Wort ergriff, als dieser das nicht tat sagte sie: „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Video, was wir uns angeguckt haben, als George Madison die Geiseln noch in seiner Gewalt hatte?", Grissom nickte langsam und Catherine fuhr fort, „Gut, denn wird dir sicher ihr Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen sein. Sie war glücklich und zufrieden. Und auch wenn es mir Leid tut, aber Nick hat Recht. Du hattest deine Chancen."

Grissom sah sie an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das sagte. „Catherine, das hat alles nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun.", sagte er überzeugt.

Catherine erhob sich. „Wenn du das sagst. Aber denkt daran, er macht sie glücklich und das ist die Hauptsache. Egal, wie du dazu stehst."

Sie verließ sein Büro und hoffte, dass er wirklich darüber nachdenken würde.

* * *

Das Ende seiner Schicht war schon lange überschritten, als Nick seine Jacke anzog und im Begriff war zu gehen. Er hatte Sara noch nichts davon erzählt, dass er nicht frei kriegen würde. Er wollte sie nicht von der Arbeit ablenken und hatte auch noch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. 

Nick war sich sicher, sie würde ziemlich enttäuscht sein. Schließlich hatte er es ihr versprochen.

„Nick, ich habe etwas für dich.", hielt Catherine ihn im Flur auf.

Nick wartete nicht, bis sie zu ihm kam, sondern schritt ihr entgegen.

Catherine übergab ihm einen Umschlag. „Danke.", erwiderte er eintönig auf die Geste und hoffte, dass es nichts mit einem Fall zu tun hatte.

Catherine blickte ungeduldig auf den Umschlag und wartete, bis Nick ihn geöffnet hatte.

Nick konnte nicht fassen, was er dort las. Grissom hatte seinen Urlaub genehmigt. Ungläubig schaute er Catherine an. Diese nickte lächeln und sagte: „Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß."

Nick konnte nicht anders als sie zu umarmen. Er wusste genau, dass sie damit etwas zu tun hatte. Er wusste nur noch nicht inwieweit.

„Danke, Catherine.", wiederholte er erneut und verabschiedete sich. Jetzt konnte er sein Versprechen Sara gegenüber endlich einlösen.


	2. Chapter 2

**sunny: **Ich werde mich bemühen, dass du deine Dosis so schnell wie möglich bekommst.

**liz: **Ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten, aber es geht auf nach Kentucky.

* * *

„Sara?", rief Nick, als er seine Schlüssel auf Saras Küchentisch warf. 

Saras Stimme meldete sich gedämpft zu Wort: „Ich bin im Schlafzimmer."

Nick zog seine Jacke aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste lächeln, als er sah wie Sara ihren Koffer packte.

„Hey, Kleines.", er gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Was denkst du?", Sara hielt einen weißen und einen schwarzen Pullover hoch.

Nick nickte auf den schwarzen und wartete auf Saras Reaktion.

„Du hast Recht, ich nehme beide mit.", sagte Sara und ließ beide Oberteile im Koffer verschwinden.

Nick sah sie verstört an. Manchmal verstand er diese Frau wirklich nicht. „Hast du die Flugtickets abgeholt?", fragte er.

Sara ging zur Kommode und nahm die Tickets, dann reichte Sara sie Nick. „Hast du frei bekommen?", fragte Sara besorgt.

Nick lächelte sie an und sagte: „Was denkst du? Natürlich.."

Sara atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott sei dank. Ich dachte schon, Grissom würde dir nicht freigeben, weil wir so viele Fälle haben."

„Glaube mir, Sara. Das wäre der letzte Grund warum er mir nicht freigegeben hätte."

Sara sah ihn verständnislos an. Als er keine Anstallten machte die Sache aufzuklären, wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Koffer zu. „Hast du schon gepackt?"

Nick lächelte. „Natürlich. Weißt du, dass wir nur zwei Wochen fahren?"

Sara blickte ihn an. „Ja, warum?"

„Ach, nur so." Nick sah sich im Zimmer um und hatte keine Mühe die anderen gepackten Koffer zu erblicken.

„Hey, wann holst du mich morgen ab?", Sara hatte das Kofferpacken unterbrochen und ging einen Schritt auf Nick zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, unser Flug geht um elf. Wie wäre es mit neun?", schlug Nick vor.

Sara legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Okay. Ich werde fertig sein."´

Nick zog sie näher an sich. „Gut."

* * *

Der Flughafen war voll von Menschen, die geraden in den Urlaub wollten oder geraden kamen. Die Gates waren alle überfüllt. Aber anscheinend war Kentucky kein beliebter Urlaubsort. 

Nick und Sara hatten keinen Zeitdruck und konnten bequem einchecken. Sara war froh, dass sie keine Plätze am Fenster hatten, da sie nicht gerader begeistert von der Idee war, dass man aus hunderten von Metern nach unten gucken konnte.

„Darf ich mal durch?", fragte eine ältere Frau mit sanfter Stimme. Sara blickte auf und machte ihr Platz. „Natürlich."

„Danke.", erwiderte die Frau und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Sara.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis die Frau fragte: „Reisen Sie allein."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sara merkte, dass sie gemeint war. „Nein."

„Habe ich auch nicht erwartet.", stellte die Frau lächelnd fest.

Sara runzelte die Stirn und die Frau erwiderte. „Sie sind viel zu hübsch um alleine über die Wolken zu fliegen."

Sara wurde rot. Irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm, dass eine ältere Frau ihr solch ein Kompliment gab.

„Ich bin Grace.", stellte sich die fremde Frau vor.

„Sara."

„Nett Sie kennen zu lernen. Und mit wem fliegen Sie jetzt?", fragte Grace.

Sara musste grinsen. „Sie sind ziemlich neugierig."

„Danke.", sagte Grace, „Und, sagen Sie es mir?"

„Ich fliege mit meinem Freund.", gab Sara zu.

„Er will Ihnen bestimmt seine Eltern vorstellen, oder?", Grace war voll in ihrem Element.

„Nein, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte Sara.

„Kommen Sie, Sara, niemand fährt nach Kentucky, außer er will die Eltern seines Partners kennen lernen. Und da Sie nicht aussehen, als ob Sie aus Kentucky kommen, nehme ich an, dass Sie seine Eltern kennen lernen wollen."

Sara musste lachen. „Er kommt aus Texas, ich kenne seine Eltern schon und wir fliegen wirklich nur so nach Kentucky."

Grace sah sie erstaunt an. „Er muss sie wirklich lieben. Wie heißt er?"

„Nick.", antwortete Sara.

„Ich nehme an, dass der dahinten Nick ist.", Grace zeigte auf Nick und Sara war verwundert, das Grace richtig lag.

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Keine Panik, ich kann nicht hellsehen, ich habe Sie beide im Terminal zusammen gesehen.", erklärte Grace.

Der Flugkapitän machte seine Durchsage. Und brachte Grace damit zum Schweigen. Nick kam endlich zu Sara und setzte sich neben sie. Er hatte sich ein wenig im Flugzeug umgesehen.

„Und, bist du bereit für Kentucky?", flüsterte er in Saras Ohr.

Ihr Grinsen war ihm Antwort genug.


	3. Chapter 3

**liz: **Das mit den Koffern schafft Nick schon alleine.

* * *

An einem kleinen Flughafen irgendwo in der Pampa von Kentucky ließ Nick die Koffer in den Kofferraum eines Mietwagens gleiten. Er war erleichtert, dass sie nach einigen Stunden Flug endlich angekommen waren. Obwohl es warm war, fror er, da Sara und er eindeutig wärmeres Klima gewöhnt waren. 

Er fragte sich, ob es morgen früh wärmer werden würde. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich zu Sara um. „Und, wo geht es jetzt hin."

Sara ging zur Fahrertür des Wagens und antwortete: „Ein paar Meilen von hier ist ein Hotel. Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal schlafen, bevor wir richtig loslegen." Dann stieg sie ins Auto.

Nick wusste genau, dass sie meinte, ich denke du solltest erst einmal schlafen, bevor wir richtig loslegen. Es war ihm nämlich klar, dass sie garantiert nicht müde war. Schließlich war es keine drei Tage her, dass sie zum letzten Mal geschlafen hatte.

Ohne diese Tatsache jedoch zu kommentieren stieg er auf den Beifahrersitz und ließ sie losfahren.

* * *

Sara musste nicht einmal auf die Karte gucken, um den richtigen Weg zu finden. „Hast du die Karte von Kentucky auswendig gelernt?", fragte Nick verwundert. 

Sara blickte von der Straße und ihn direkt an. „Wenn ich was mache, dann richtig. Ich habe gesagt, ich kümmere mich um die Reiseroute, also tue ich das auch." Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die dunkle Straßenspur.

Nick musste lächeln. Sie hatte Recht, sie hatte es richtig gemacht. Es war schon fast gruselig, wie gut sie sich auskannte.

Nick schaute aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte die Felder um ihn herum gerade noch sehen. Seitdem sie aus der Stadt raus waren, wiederholte sich der Anblick permanent. Felder, Felder soweit das Auge reichte. Es erinnerte ihn an zu Hause.

„Dauert es noch lange, bis wir bei diesem Hotel sind? Du hast gesagt, ein paar Meilen und mittlerweile fahren wir schon zwei Stunden.", stellte Nick fest und hoffte, dass er nicht wie ein Kind klang, dass es kaum noch erwarten konnte, anzukommen.

Sara hob ihre Hand und zeigte auf eine leuchtende Tafel vor ihnen. „Nein, wir sind gleich da."

Als sie näher kamen konnte Nick die großen Buchstaben zu Worten zusammenfügen: _Road Inn _

„Warte mal, wir steigen in einem Hotel ab, was Road Inn heißt?", fragte Nick etwas unsicher.

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Ja, hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du es siehst, aber diese Hotels sind meistens nicht gerade, wie soll ich sagen, ansehnlich.", versuchte Nick ihr zu erklären.

Saras Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Komm schon, Nicky. Das wird ein Spaß. Es gehört einfach dazu, dass man in solchen Hotels absteigt, wenn man mit dem Auto durch ein Land reist."

Nick zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn du meinst. Aber beschwer dich am Ende nicht."

Sara bog auf das Gelände des Hotels ein. Als Nick aus dem Wagen aussteigen wollte, hielt Sara ihn auf. „Warte noch."

Nick wartete geduldig und konnte beobachten, wie Sara in ihrem Rucksack rumwühlte und nach längerer Zeit eine Kamera aus der Tasche zog. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie die Aufnahmetaste betätigte und geradewegs auf Nick zielte.

„Heute ist der 26. April und wir sind hier in Kentucky. Irgendwelche Kommentare bis jetzt?", fragte sie direkt an Nick gewand.

Nick war im ersten Moment überrascht. Er hatte auch darüber nachgedacht, eine Kamera mitzunehmen, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden, da er nicht wusste, ob Sara es unangenehm war, nach der ganzen Sache mit George Madison, gefilmt zu werden.

Aber anscheinend hatte sie kein Problem damit ihren gemeinsamen Urlaub für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten.

„Ja, ich habe Kommentare.", begann Nick, „Erstens, Sara nimmt mehr Gepäck auf eine Reise mit, die nebenbei bemerkt nur zwei Wochen ist, als ich in meiner ganzen Wohnung besitze."

Sara unterbrach ihn: „Das liegt nur daran, weil dein ganzer Krempel bei mir ist."

Nick rollte mit den Augen und fuhr fort: „Zweitens, sie liebt es in einem Hotel abzusteigen, was Road Inn heißt."

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Sara gespielt genervt. Sie stieg aus und drehte die Kamera auf sich. „Nick weiß nur nicht, was dazu gehört, wenn man durch Kentucky reist. Und das, obwohl er aus Texas kommt."

„Hey, das habe ich gehört.", ertönte Nicks Stimme.

Sara musste grinsen. Dann drückte sie die Stopptaste und ging Nick mit den Koffern zur Hand.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein Zimmer hatten. Nick musste zugeben, dass es nicht so schrecklich war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

„Und, ist das jetzt so schlimm?", fragte Sara.

Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Auch wenn der Typ an der Rezeption nicht den Anschein macht, aber es gibt schlimmere Orte."

„Dann ist ja gut. Auch wenn der Typ wirklich gruselig war. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Tür abschließen.", antwortete Sara und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Es war ziemlich bequem.

Im nächsten Moment machte sie eine Entdeckung. „Nick, hast du mal einen Vierteldollar?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Nick blickte sie verwundert an, gab ihr aber das Geld. Sara steckte den Vierteldollar in eine Box und das Bett fing an zu vibrieren. „Wie cool.", stellte sie fest.

Nick packte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. „Das ist wirklich cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**sunny:** Ich nehme deine reuevolle Entschuldigung an. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt, kleines Fräulein.

**liz:** Ich glaube nicht mal ein New Yorker kennt sich wirklich in New York aus.

* * *

„Der zweite Tag. Es ist halb sechs in der Früh und was tut der gute Mr. Stokes. Er schläft.", berichtete Sara, für ihr Video.

Sie war schon seit Stunden wach und langweilte sich. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Nick so lange schlafen konnte. Na ja, für ihre Verhältnisse. Sie hätte ihn wecken können, aber er sah so friedlich aus und hatte sich eine Pause verdient.

Doch irgendwann war sogar die Geduld von Sara Sidle einmal zu Ende. Sie nahm ein Kissen von einem Stuhl neben der Tür und traf mit einem gezielten Wurf Nicks Kopf. Sie hatte die Kamera dafür nicht aus der Hand gelassen.

Nick war sofort hellwach. „Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Man konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass er gerade erst aufgewacht war.

„Was meinst du?", stellte Sara unschuldig eine Gegenfrage.

Nick zog die Decke über den Kopf, um der Videokamera zu entfliehen und dem Licht, welches Sara angestellt hatte.

„Ich meine, warum wirfst du mir ein Kissen an den Kopf.", murmelte er unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Es war Sara ein wenig peinlich, dass er das mitbekommen hatte. „Mir ist langweilig und du schläfst schon eine Ewigkeit. Ich dachte, wir sind im Urlaub, um uns etwas anzusehen."

Nick setzte sich im Bett aufrecht hin. Die Decke hatte er auf halber Strecke zurückgelassen.

„Was willst du heute machen?"

Sara hatte diese Frage schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Sie holte die Karte heraus und zeigte Nick einen Punkt, den sie rot markiert hatte. „Ich will mir heute den größten Heulballen von Kentucky angucken.", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt.

Nick nahm ihr die Kamera aus der Hand und filmte auf sie. Dann antwortete er: „Ich zieh mich an, dann werden wir uns den Heuballen angucken gehen."

Er war froh, dass er ihre Reaktion für die Ewigkeit festgehalten hatte.

* * *

Die Fahrt war sehr lang. Und durch die immer wieder gleiche Szenerie auch nicht sehr abwechslungsreich. Sara dankte Gott, dass Nick auf die Idee kam, dass sie sich vorher in dem kleinen Laden des Hotels mit ausreichend Proviant eindecken sollten.

Die Beiden hatten schon unzählige Schokoriegel verdrückt, als sie endlich am Heuballen ankamen. Außer dem Schild, das kennzeichnete, dass es sich um den größten Heuballen Kentuckys handelte, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Saras Begeisterung konnte man mit der eines Kindes gleichsetzten. Sie bestand darauf, dass Nick filmte, damit sie Beweise hatte, dass sie dort gewesen waren.

„Das ist noch besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.", verkündete sie, als sie den riesigen Heuballen anblickte.

Es war in letzter Zeit selten gewesen, dass Nick sie so gesehen hatte. Er hätte alles gemacht, damit sie glücklich war. Und wenn dazu gehörte, dass er sie stundenlang zu einem riesigen Heuhaufen fuhr, machte er es gerne.

Nick blickte in den Himmel. Wolken zogen auf und er hoffte, es würde nicht anfangen zu regnen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken ausgeführt, spürte er, wie kleine Tropfen seine Haut bedeckten.

„Sara, wir sollten irgendwo Unterschlupf suchen.", sagte er, als es plötzlich wie aus Eimern goss.

Sara nickte. Sie war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden völlig durchnässt. Die beiden rannten schnell zum Auto.

Nick steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, doch der Wagen sprang nicht an. Er probierte es gleich noch mal, doch auch diesmal gurgelte der Motor nur. Er schlug auf das Lenkrad. „Verdammt."

Nick stieg aus und ging, dicht gefolgt von Sara, zu der Motorhaube. Trotz des Regens öffnete er sie uns schaute sich den Inhalt mal genauer an.

Gerade, als er den Motor anfassen wollte, stieg Rauch auf. Sara ging ein Schritt und sorgte dafür, dass Nick es auch tat. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich verletzte.

„Nicky, wir sollten einen Abschleppwagen rufen.", schlug sie vor.

Nick fasste sich an den Kopf und wiederholte das Wort: „Verdammt."

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.", sagte Nick erneut. Sara erkannte ihn kaum wieder, als er seiner Wut Luft machte.

„Nicky, hör auf.", schrie sie über den Regen hinweg. Sie wollte, dass er sich wieder beruhigte.

Nick erstarrte, als er ihre Worte hörte. Sie klangen so anders. Es war als hätte sie Angst vor ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Es ist nur, du hast soviel durchgemacht und du hast dich so auf die Reise gefreut. Und jetzt sitzen wir mitten im Nirgendwo fest und es regnet in Strömen."

Sara ging zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Wir sind nicht im Nirgendwo. Wir sind am größten Heuballen von Kentucky. Und es macht mir nichts aus, dass wir hier festsitzen."

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. „Es tut mir trotzdem leid."

„Nicky, dass muss es wirklich nicht. Ich sitze gerne mit dir im Regen in der Pampa fest.", sagte sie ihm.

Nick blickte sie skeptisch an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wann habe ich sonst die Möglichkeit dich ganz allein für mich zu haben? Stell dir vor, keine Catherine, die einen angrinst, kein grimmiger Grissom, keine nervender Greg und vor allem kein Gerichtssaal.", erklärte Sara.

Nick bestätigte ihre Aussage, indem er sie küsste.


	5. Chapter 5

**sunny:** Hier ist extra schnell für dich ein neues Kapitel. Auch wenn man eigentlich nicht schwören sollte, aber ich nehme den Schwur ernst, den du mir gegeben hast, also halte dich auch dran.

**liz:** Das ist auch anderen aufgefallen, komischerweise nur mir nicht. Pannen kommen doch immer richtig! Jedenfalls in Snickers- Stories .

**girly-do**: Ich werde den Fehler trotzdem berichtigen. Und siehst du, ich habe deinen Vorschlag angenommen.

* * *

„Sara, wach auf. Der Abschleppwagen kommt.", sagte Nick, um Sara zu wecken.

Sie lag auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens und schlief. Mitten in der Pampa festzusitzen hatte sie ganz schon. geschafft. Mit leichtem Protest erhob sie sich und zwang ihre Augen sich zu öffnen.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit aus dem Auto auszusteigen, bevor der Abschleppwagen da war.

„Sind sie Mr. Stokes?", fragte ein Mann mittleren Alters, als er aus seinem Auto ausstieg. Sein Namensschild verriet, dass er Barnie hieß.

Auch wenn Nick fand, dass die Frage überflüssig war, antwortete er: „Ja."

Barnie nickte und ging zur Motorhaube. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick rein, dann sagte er: „Ich muss den Wagen mitnehmen."

„Na toll.", sagte Nick nicht gerade begeistert.

Barnie lächelte ihn an. „Ich kann Sie auch mitnehmen. Es ist nicht sehr weit bis ins nächste Städtchen. Dort kann man es reparieren. Es gibt auch ein Café und eine kleine Pension, wenn die Reparatur länger dauern sollte."

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.", erwiderte Nick.

Erst jetzt fiel Barnies Blick auf Sara. Er hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt. Sagte aber auch kein Wort zu ihr, sondern starrte sie nur ungläubig an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Auto am Abschleppwagen befestigt hatte. Nick und Sara stiegen ein, wobei Sara dankbar war, dass sie am Fenster saß und Nick direkt neben ihr. Es war ihr unangenehm, wie der Mann sie anblickte.

* * *

Nick hätte das Städtchen eher als Dorf bezeichnet. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Wagen einen Motorschaden hatte und es einen Tag dauern würde, bis Ersatz kam.

Nick und Sara beschlossen erst einmal etwas zu essen und suchten das einzige Café in der Stadt auf.

Große Buchstaben an der Fensterscheibe des Cafés gaben Auskunft über den Namen: Pam's Diner.

Eine kleine Klingel an der Tür gab bekannt, dass jemand den Laden betrat. Es waren nicht viele Leute anwesend. Nick und Sara suchten sich einen Tisch ganz am Ende des Raumes und nahmen auf den roten Lederbänken platz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Teenager mit Akne an ihren Tisch kam und sie fragte, was sie essen wollten. Als er von seinen Notizblock aufblickte und Sara ansah, bekam er leuchtende Augen.

„Sie sind Sara Sidle. Ich erkenne sie aus dem Fernsehen wieder.", sagte er begeistert.

Sara sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte.

„Sie sind doch die aus Las Vegas, die von diesem Typen, wie war noch mal sein Name…George irgendwas verfolgt wurde. Und dann wurden Sie doch als Geiseln genommen und angeschossen.", erklärte der Junge begeisterter den je.

Sara wurde schlecht, doch der Junge fuhr fort: „Das ist so cool. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Autogramm geben?"

Jetzt war es genug. Sara erhob sich und murmelte: „Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Dann ging sie so schnell sie konnte aus dem Laden. Sie brauchte frische Luft.

Nick sah dieser Szene völlig verwirrt zu, doch als Sara aus dem Laden rannte, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis er ihr folgte.

Der Junge sah den beiden nach. „Verflixt noch mal. Ich hätte auch den Typen nach einem Autogramm fragen sollen. Er war doch auch dabei.", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er sich zu anderen Gästen begab.

* * *

Nick konnte sehen, wie Sara sich mit der Hand an der Wand des Cafés abstütze, als er ihr folgte.

Sie atmete schwer und rang um Fassung. Als er näher bei ihr war, konnte er sehen, dass sie sich übergab. Schnell eilte er zu ihr und hielt ihre Haare hoch. Geduldig wartete er, bis sie fertig war und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Als Sara fertig war, nahm er sie in den Arm und sie fing an zu weinen. „Woher wissen die Leute das hier?", fragte sie traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Nick und versuchte sie weiter zu beruhigen.

„Der Mann vom Abschleppdienst wusste es auch. Hast du gemerkt, wie seltsam er mich angestarrt hat?"

Nick fing auch fast an zu weinen. „Baby, es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte, es wäre endlich alles vorbei. Dieser Idiot im Café hatte kein Recht so etwas zu sagen."

Sara atmete schwer ein: „Es ist nie vorbei:", antwortete sie unter Tränen.

„Wollen wir uns ein Zimmer in der kleinen Pension mieten und dort essen?", unterbreitete Nick seinen Vorschlag.

Sara nickte. Sie war völlig fertig. Das hier war einfach furchtbar. Sie konnte so etwas einfach nicht ertragen. Wie der Junge sie angesehen hatte und total begeistert nach einem Autogramm gefragt hatte.

„Wir holen die Sachen aus dem Auto und gehen zur Pension, okay?", fragte Nick und wartet bis Sara nickte.

Die beiden gingen zur Werkstatt und mieteten danach ein Zimmer in der Pension.

* * *

Nick bekam einen Anflug von Panik, als er merkte, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Es kostete ihm einige Überwindung, bis er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Als er Sara nicht sah, war er plötzlich hellwach.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sie draußen auf den Stufen sitzen sah. Sie musste höllisch frieren, da sie nur ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose anhatte.

Nick brauchte nicht lange, bis er sich aus dem Bett erhob, seine Jacke anzog, eine Decke ergriff und nach draußen ging.

Saras Zittern konnte Nick schon aus einiger Entfernung wahrnehmen. Es war ein sanftes Zittern. Die haare auf ihrem Körper hatten sich aufgestellt, um der Kälte entgegenzuhalten.

„Hey, was machst du hier?", fragte er und legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern.

Sara blickte auf und lächelte ihn an. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also dachte ich mir, ich zähle die Sterne. Hier kann man sie nämlich viel besser sehen, als in Vegas."

„Bei welcher Zahl bist du?" Er nahm neben ihr Platz und blickte sie an.

Sara schaute nach oben, als sie antwortete: „2536."

Ihre rutschte die Decke von den Schultern und Nick sorgte dafür, dass sie wieder an die selbe Stelle wie vorher kam. „Dann hast du ja noch eine Menge vor dir.", stellte er sanft fest.

„Ja, aber die Nacht ist noch lang.", sagte Sara und blickte weiter in den Himmel.

Nick tat es ihr gleich und sagte für lange Zeit kein Wort.

„Bist du glücklich?"

Sara sah Nick an. Sie hatte diese Frage nicht erwartete, hatte aber eine Antwort darauf: „Ja, ich denke schon."

Nick erhob sich und schritt einen Schritt vor ihr. Er ging in die Hocke, damit er mit Sara auf der gleichen Augenhöhe war.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie und sagte: „Sara, ich weiß, wir haben nie über dieses Thema gesprochen und ich weiß auch, dass es für dich kaum in Frage kommt, aber ich…", er griff in seine Jacke und zog ein kleines Kästchen hervor, „…ich will unbedingt, dass du meine Frau wirst."

Er öffnete das Kästchen und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Sara war sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Seit wann wolltest du mich fragen?", war das Einzige, das sie herausbekam.

Nick schwieg für einen Moment. Dann sagte er etwas, was sich für immer in Saras Erinnerungen brennen würde. Es lag nicht nur an der Art, wie er es sagte, sondern auch an der Bedeutung dieser Worte.

„Als ich dreizehn war, zeigte meine Großmutter mir einen Ring. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass es ein Familienerbstück ist und dass ich, wenn ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin, dass ich eine bestimmte Frau heiraten will, sie anrufen soll. Sie würde mir den Ring geben, damit ich diese Frau fragen kann, ob sie mich heiraten will. Ich habe sie vor sieben Monaten angerufen."

„Warum fragst du mich erst jetzt?"

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ich habe auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Und dann kam diese Sache mit George Madison. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dich nur fragen, um dich aufzuheitern. Denn das tue ich nicht. Ich frage dich, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du die Frau bist, die meine Großmutter meinte. Und als ich dich eben hier sitzen sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich keinen richtigen Moment brauche. Denn das hier ist der perfekte Moment. Ich meine, du bist hier und ich bin hier und vor allem bist du glücklich."

Sara hörte seinen Worten aufmerksam zu. Ihr lief eine Träne die Wange runter und Nick strich sie sanft hinfort. Dann unterbrach sie ihn: „Nicky, ich will deine Frau werden."

Nick fragte sich, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte, doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass sie Ja gesagt hatte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Kommst du wieder mit rein, hier draußen wirst du noch erfrieren.", flüsterte Nick Sara nach einer Weile zu.

„Nein, ich würde lieber noch etwas hier sitzen bleiben… mit dir.", antwortete Sara leise.

Nick setzte sich wieder neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sara starrte solange in den Himmel, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Erst viele Minuten später, traute Nick sich sie wieder ins Bett zu tragen.

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Das war der perfekte Moment.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich habe sie gefragt.", teilte Nick Warrick stolz am Telefon mit.

Warrick war fassungslos. „Du verarschst mich. Die Kleine wird tatsächlich Mrs. Stokes?"

„Hey, denkst du, darüber mache ich Witze?" Warrick konnte hören, wie Nick grinste.

„Wo ist die Glückliche. Ich will ihr sagen, was für einen riesigen Fehler sie macht, wenn sie

dich heiratet, obwohl sie mich haben kann.", reizte Warrick ihn.

„Sie hat zu mir ja gesagt und nicht zu dir, okay?", antwortete Nick gereizt.

Warrick beruhigte ihn wieder: „Ich weiß, es war doch nur ein Scherz. Rege dich nicht auf,

Mann."

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur, ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen.", erklärte Nick sein Verhalten.

„Schon gut, also kann ich jetzt mit Sara reden?", fragte Warrick noch einmal.

Nick blickte sich um. Er stand auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Hotel und benutzte das Münztelefon. „Geht nicht, sie schläft noch. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich ihr sagen, dass sie dich zurückrufen soll.", schlug Nick vor.

Warrick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Erst danach wurde ihm bewusst, dass Nick ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich werde ihr gratulieren, wenn ihr zurück seit."

Nick hörte ein Piepen in der Leitung. „Warrick, mein Geld ist gleich alle. Ich rufe dich später wieder an."

„Ja, Mann. Ich muss sowieso etwas für mein Geld tun. Seit ihr weg seid, müssen Cath und ich die doppelte Menge an Fällen bearbeiten.", in seiner Stimme klang die Müdigkeit deutlich mit.

„Wir kommen ja bald wieder.", erwiderte Nick. Dann war die Leitung tot.

* * *

„Sara?", weckte Nick sie leise.

Sara schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Im ersten Moment sah er einen Blick. Dieser war voller Angst.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

Sara strich sich über die Augen. „Ja, tue das nur nie wieder."

Erst jetzt merkte Nick, wie sie zitterte. „Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte er besorgt.

Sara zog die Decke näher an sich. „Nein, eigentlich haben ich sehr gut geschlafen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Ring an ihrer Hand und sie musste plötzlich lächeln. Sie war seit langer Zeit wieder richtig glücklich. Und Nick war der Grund dafür.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und Nick krabbelte ins Bett. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie und wo du heiraten willst?", fragte Nick.

Sara dachte darüber nach. „Du meinst, ich darf mir das allein aussuchen?"

Nick lachte leise. „Ja."

Sara war begeistert. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas aussuchen durfte, was nicht nur sie alleine betraf.

„Ich will in Vegas heiraten. Aber nicht in einer dieser Kapellen für Touristen.", sagte Sara.

„Was, du willst nicht von einem Alien getraut werden oder von Elvis? Ich bin schockiert.", erwiderte Nick im neckischen Ton.

„So verlockend es auch klingt, aber nein.", gab Sara zurück. „Ich will in der Wüste heiraten."

Nick strich ihr langsam über den Arm. „Okay."

„Ich will aber kein Kleid anziehen, wo drin ich aussehe, wie ein Sahnehaufen.", stieß Sara hervor, im Tonfall eines Kindes.

„Du bist die Braut. Meinetwegen musst du gar kein Kleid anziehen.", neckte Nick sie.

„Oh ja, das würde dir so passen."

* * *

Das Auto war endlich repariert und die Reise konnte weitergehen. Trotz der anfänglich schlechten Erfahrung würde Sara diesen kleinen Ort immer in guter Erinnerung behalten. Es war der Ort, an dem sich ihr Leben verändert hat.

Aber sie war glücklich, dass es endlich weiterging. Sie hatten durch diese Autopanne einen ganzen Tag verloren. Den wollte sie unbedingt wieder aufholen.

„Nicky, du musst rechts abbiegen.", wiederholte Sara zum dritten Mal. Sie waren auf einer kleinen Straße, auf der weit und breit niemand anderer war.

„Sara, es gibt hier nichts zum Rechtsabbiegen.", erwiderte auch Nick zum dritten Mal infolge.

Langsam wurde Sara genervt. Es regnete immer noch und wie es aussah, würde sich das in den nächsten Stunden auch nicht ändern.

Hinzukam, dass sie schon seit Stunden unterwegs waren und noch kein Ziel vor Augen hatten. „Nicky, jetzt bieg bei der nächsten Abfahrt endlich rechts ab.", sagte sie gereizt.

Nick hatte genug. Er machte eine Vollbremsung und brachte den Wagen so innerhalb von Sekunden mitten auf der Straße zum Stehen.

„Steig aus.", forderte er Sara auf, als er selbst seinen Anschnallgurt löste. Er öffnete die Tür und wiederholte seine Worte.

„Was soll das?", fragte Sara verwirrt, aber deutlich wütend. Auch sie stieg nach zweimal durchatmen aus.

Sie ging auf Nick zu, der einige Meter vom Auto weg stand. Als sie bei ihm war, fing er an zu sprechen: „Guck dich um, okay. Wir fahren seit mindestens zwei Stunden auf dieser bescheuerten Straße und es gibt nichts zum abbiegen. Also hör auf."

Sara wurde noch wütender. „Es gab bestimmt schon zwanzigmal die Gelegenheit abzubiegen. Außerdem befahren wir diese Straße doch nur solange, weil du schleichst wie eine Schnecke. Und hör gefälligst auf mich anzuschreien.", schrie Sara als Antwort.

„Oh ja, es liegt alles an mir. Vielleicht solltest du besser die Karte lesen. Du liest ja nicht einmal eine Karte. Du hast alles auswendig gelernt. Das kann sich doch kein Mensch merken.", trotz seiner Wut schwang auch Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

Sara ballte ihre Fäuste und bemerkte dabei ihren Verlobungsring. „Weißt du was, Nicky? Das muss ich mir nicht anhören.", sagte sie leise und ging wieder zurück zum Wagen.

„Oh ja, lauf nur weg. Das tust du ja immer, sobald es auch nur einen Moment schwierig wird.", rief Nick ihr nach.

Sara drehte sich um. „Das sagt Mr. Ich- wurde- als- Kind- vergewaltigt- und- sage- erst- zwanzig- Jahre- später- etwas."

Als sie Nicks Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste sie, sie hatte ihn mehr verletzt, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. „Das muss ich mir nicht antun.", sagte diesmal Nick leise.

„Nick, ich… es tut mir leid.", versuchte Sara sich zu entschuldigen.

Nick sah sie mit so traurigen Augen an, dass Sara merkte wie ihr Tränen die Wangen feuchteten.

„Sara, lass es einfach.", unterbrach Nick sie.

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Auto und setze sich wieder hinters Steuer.

Sara blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen. Sie musste tief durchatmen. Als sie instinktiv nach ihrem Verlobungsring griff, fragte sie sich, ob Nick und sie nicht glücklich sein sollten.

Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie es waren. Und Sara wusste, dass diese Stimme Recht hatte. Wie hieß es doch: In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen.

Sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall heiraten würde. Sie liebte ihn. Und sie musste das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Nur nicht jetzt. Sie war zu wütend.

Als sie zum Wagen zurückging, wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief in Schweigen.


	7. Chapter 7

Man konnte fast sehen, wie die Luft knisterte. Es gab kein einziges Wort, bis Sara die Geduld verlor.

„Nick, irgendwann müssen wir wieder miteinander reden.", sagte sie im sachlichen Tonfall.

Nick antwortete wütend: „Das sagst du dem Mann der erst nach zwanzig Jahren etwas gesagt hat?"

Die Gereiztheit seiner Worte und der Blick, den er ihr zu diesen Worten gab, taten ihr unheimlich weh.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich war wohl sauer, weil du Catherine es damals zuerst gesagt hast und nicht mir.", erwiderte Sara leise.

Nick konnte ihr nicht so richtig glauben. Das war schließlich schon Jahre her. Trotzdem sagte er nach einer Weile: „Ich wollte es nicht gerade der Person sagen, mit der ich schlafe. Jedenfalls nicht, als ich mir noch nicht sicher war, was aus uns werden würde."

Sara nickte. „Ich weiß, wir waren ja auch noch nicht zusammen, als du ihr es gesagt hast. Es ist nur, ich dachte du vertraust ihr mehr als mir."

Nick parkte den Wagen an der Straßenseite. Verwirrt blickte Sara ihn an. Er wollte sie doch wohl nicht wieder aus dem Auto werfen, oder?

„Was wollen wir hier, Nick?"

Nick zeigte aus dem Beifahrerfenster. „Wir übernachten heute auf dem Feld. Ich haben ein Zelt hinten im Kofferraum."

Als Sara ihn überrascht ansah fuhr er fort: „Du wolltest doch so eine Art Road Trip machen, also was wäre ein Road Trip ohne eine Nacht im Zelt auf einem Feld."

Er stieg aus und ging zum Kofferraum. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten dem Besitzer des Feldes bescheit sagen?", fragte Sara, als sie ihm folgte.

„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit die Felder zu bestellen, also wird der Besitzer es nicht merken.", erklärte Nick und nahm die Tasche mit dem Zelt. Und die Rucksäcke mit den nötigsten Sachen.

Sara sah ihn wieder verwirrt an.

„Was, ich komme aus Texas, da lernt man so was."

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm auf das Feld.

„Hey, Nick bist du nicht in einer Großstadt aufgewachsen?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile, als sie das Zelt aufbauten.

Nick lächelte sie an: „Ja, aber verrate es niemanden."

„Versprochen.", antwortete Sara knapp aber lächelnd.

Es war, als hätten beide den Streit wieder vergessen, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie darüber reden mussten. Also beschloss Nick, dass er Sara noch darauf ansprechen würde, ehe der Tag vorbei war.

* * *

„Sara, kann ich mit dir reden." Es überraschte Sara, dass Nick diesmal das Gespräch mit ihr suchte. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich geweigert mit ihr zu sprechen. 

Als sie jetzt beide zusammengekuschelt im Zelt lagen, hatte er seine Meinung anscheinend geändert. Sara wollte eigentlich schlafen, da es schon ziemlich spät in der Nacht war, doch als Nick sie ansprach, war sie wieder hellwach.

In ihrem Kopf ging so eine Art Warnleuchte an. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ihr Problem jetzt regeln müssten, da es sonst vielleicht zu spät wäre.

„Ja, schieß los.", forderte sie Nick auf weiter zu sprechen.

Nick zog sie näher an sich und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wegen der Strecke so angefahren habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war."

Sara unterbrach ihn: „Schon gut, du warst genervt. Ich wäre das auch. Es ist nur, dass es so untypisch war. Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor so gesehen."

Nick strich ihr behutsam über den Arm. „Ich habe heute Morgen Warrick angerufen und ihm erzählt, dass ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mich heiraten willst."

„Du hast ihn angerufen, wann war das?", fragte Sara verwundert.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Die Tatsache, dass du drei Tage ohne Schlaf auskommst ist nur ein Gerücht. Du schläfst wie ein Stein und würdest es nicht einmal bemerkten, wenn die Erde beben würde."

Sara stieß ihn sanft in die Rippen. „Hey, ich komme aus Kalifornien. Erdbeben sind für mich nichts Besonderes."

„Sara, versprichst du mir etwas?", fragte Nick leise.

Sara erwiderte gespannt: „Was?"

Nick musste lächeln. So war Sara. Sie musste alle Optionen kennen, bevor sie sich entschied."

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal so ausraste, sorge dafür, dass ich aufhöre."

Sara sah ihn fragend an. „Wie soll ich dass anstellen?"

„Du könntest mir z.B. einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf kippen.", schlug Nick vor.

Sara musste kichern, doch sie hatte sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wir leben in Nevada, da ist Wasserverschwendung eine Straftat."

„Na ja, dann lass dir etwas Anderes einfallen.", gab Nick zurück.

Sara gähnte und sagte: „Wie wäre es mit einem Eimer Mehl?"

Nick spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung verlangsamte. Sie war kurz vorm Einschlafen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, dass wäre doch eine ziemliche Sauerei."

Sara gähnte erneut und schloss die Augen, als sie antwortete: „Du hast Recht, ich nehme Zucker."

Nick lachte leise und strich Sara den Rücken. Als auch er kurz vorm Einschlafen war, hörte er Sara fragen: „Willst du mich noch heiraten?"

Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig ängstlich und ihr Körper wurde von einem leichten Zittern kontrolliert.

Doch als Nick antwortete, „Ja, immer.", beruhigte sie sich und fiel in einen tiefen und entspannten Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara wurde von einem nervenden Geräusch geweckt. Erst als sie die Augen öffnete konnte sie es zuordnen.

Eine Person stand außerhalb des Zeltes und klopfte, besser gesagt kratze, gegen dass Zelt.

„Hey, wachen Sie auf.", ertönte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme.

Sara stupste Nick an. Dieser erwachte mit Protest. „Was ist denn?", fragte er verschlafen.

Sara flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, das mit der Erntezeit stimmt nicht so recht. Der Besitzer von dem Feld ist da."

Nick war hellwach. Er musste sich bemühen die Sache richtig zu verarbeiten. Erst als die unbekannte Stimme wieder etwas sagte, realisierte sein Gehirn die Situation vollständig.

Nick und Sara zogen sich schnell etwas über und traten aus dem Zelt.

Die unbekannte Stimme gehörte zu einem großen, schlanken Mann in den Vierzigern. Er hatte rotes Haar und einen Dreitagebart.

„Sie befinden sich hier auf Privateigentum. Ist Ihnen das bewusst?", fragte er. Seine Stimme wurde freundlich und seine Worte wurden von einem kleinen Lächeln begleitet.

Nick ergriff das Wort: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir. Wir wussten nicht, dass das Feld jemanden gehört." Ihm war klar, dass er sich nur mit einer kleinen Notlüge retten konnte.

„Schon gut, Sie sollten ihre Sachen aber schleunigst packen, da wir gleich anfangen wollen die Saat zu säen.", sagte der Mann.

Erst jetzt fielen Sara die anderen Personen auf dem Feld auf. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie die Kinder des Mannes wären.

„Danke, Sir. Wir werden sofort von hier verschwinden.", erwiderte Nick.

Sara nahm seine Aussage zum Anlass damit anzufangen, die Sachen wegzuräumen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit große Mühe ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Als der Mann sich wieder umdrehte und zu den anderen ging, kam Nick Sara zu Hilfe. In weniger als zehn Minuten hatten die Beiden alles gebackt und im Wagen verstaut.

Als sie sicher im Auto saßen und die Türen alle verschlossen waren, hielt Sara ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

Es sah so aus, als würde sie weinen. „Sara, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte wirklich, dass niemand uns sehen würde."

Erst nach diesen Worten, blickte Sara Nick lachend an.

„Wir sind beide über dreißig und dieser Typ erwischt uns dabei, wie wir Illegalerweise auf seinem Feld zelten und seine Kinder sehen dabei zu."

Sie konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Und Nick begriff endlich, dass sie nicht weinte, sondern dass sie nur peinlich berührt war. Er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Nach ein paar Minuten schaltete Nick den Motor ein. „Und, wo wollen wir jetzt hin?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

Sara atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann sagte sie in einem ernsten Ton: „Nach Hause."

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen und sah, dass es ihr durchaus ernst war. Er sagte: „Okay.", und bog Richtung Flughafen ein.

* * *

Sie hatte schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen gesehen. Es war furchtbar laut und die Hektik des Alltags holten sie wieder ein, als sie auf dem Flughafen waren.

Nick brachte den Mietwagen wieder zur Mietwagenfirma zurück und Sara saß schon in einem der unzähligen Restaurants und bestellte etwas zu Essen.

„Na, schöne Frau, ist hier noch platz?", fragte Nick Sara zur Begrüßung.

Sie ging gar nicht darauf ein und wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Ich habe für dich ein Schinkensandwich bestellt.", sagte Sara und Nick nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ich war am Schalter und habe zwei Tickets für heute Abend nach Las Vegas gebucht.", erzählte Nick, als die Kellnerin das Essen brachte.

Sara erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, dass wir jetzt schon wieder nach Hause fahren, aber ich will unbedingt nach Hause."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir haben immer noch Urlaub und mir ist egal, wo ich den mit dir verbringe."

Sara beugte sich über den Tisch und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du bist süß."

„Deswegen heiratest du mich.", sagte Nick mit einem Lächeln.

„Nicht nur deswegen.", antwortete Sara und biss ein Happen von ihrem Sandwich ab.

Nick wartete eine weil und fragte: „Sara, wenn wir nach Hause kommen, wie geht es dann mit uns weiter?"

Sara sah ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, wir werden heiraten. Sollten wir nicht darüber reden, wie es mit uns weitergeht. Ich meine, wirst du zu mir ziehen oder ich zu dir oder werden wir uns eine neue Wohnung kaufen. Und wann werden wir heiraten und wie sagen wir es Grissom?"

Nick fiel auf, wie seltsam es war, dass er gerade in solch einem Moment darüber nachdachte, wie sie es am Besten Grissom beibringen würden.

Sara legte eine Hand auf seine und sagte: „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne zu dir ziehen. Ich will aus dieser Wohnung raus, auch wenn ich sie liebe, aber alles erinnert mich so sehr an George Madison."

Nick nickte. Er hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass Sara zu ihm ziehen würde.

Sara fuhr fort: „Meinetwegen können wir noch diese Woche heiraten, solange der Priester auch aussieht wie ein Priester und nicht wie Elvis oder Captain Kirk."

„Was ist mit Captain Picard?", fragte Nick.

Sara sah ihn schockiert an. Dann realisierte sie, dass es ein Scherz gewesen war.

„Nein, erst recht nicht Picard. Ich will einen normalen Priester mit Robe und allem drum und dran."

„Okay, sollst du kriegen.", stimmte Nick ein.

Sara biss erneut von ihrem Sandwich ab. Dann sagte sie: „Und ich werde mit Grissom reden. Er wird mir bestimmt zu hören. Jedenfalls muss er das."

„Was ist wenn nicht?", fragte Nick verunsichert.

Sara blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Ton veränderte sich in einer Art und Weise, die Nick noch nie an ihr gehört hatte, als sie sagte: „Er muss. Das ist er mir schuldig."


	9. Chapter 9

**liz: **Ich habe nichts zu tun, also dachte ich mir, ich mache mal weiter.

* * *

Die Wartezeit bis zum Abflug verbrachten Nick und Sara damit Souvenirs für die Anderen zu Hause zu kaufen und sich den Magen mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten voll zu stopfen.

Sie hatten schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass die Zeiger der Uhr endlich nach vorne rückten, als ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde. Das Boarding verlief ohne große Probleme und Sara überkam ein beruhigendes Gefühl, als sie endlich im Flugzeug nach Vegas saß.

Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. In ihr neues Leben. Sie blickte auf ihren Verlobungsring. Er war wunderschön und sie fragte sich, ob sie diesen Ring wert war. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Nick und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie liebte und dass sie dadurch diesen Ring wert war.

Nick schlummerte gemütlich in seinem Sessel. Sie fragte sich, wie er jetzt schlafen konnte, aber wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die langen Autofahrten geschafft.

Sara nahm eine Decke und legte sie langsam über ihn. Danach setzte sie die Kopfhörer auf und guckte irgend so einen neuen Hollywoodfilm, an dessen Name sie sich später nicht mehr erinnern würde.

* * *

„Hast du alles?", fragte Sara, als Nick einen Teil der Koffer nahm. Sie trug den anderen Teil, der laut Nick nur zufällig leichter war. Es war schon fünf Uhr morgens.

Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi und fuhren zu Nicks Apartment. Dort stellte sie die Koffer schnell ab und fielen halbtot auf die Couch.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sara immer noch auf der Couch liegend.

„Ich weiß nicht, sollten wir den anderen vielleicht jetzt schon sagen, dass wir wieder da sind?", antwortete Nick.

Beide blickten sich an und sagten zeitgleich: „Nein."

„Wir können sie heute Abend anrufen.", erwiderte Sara.

Nick nickte, was Sara aber nur im Augenwinkel mitbekam. „Wollen wir eine Verlobungsparty schmeißen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ja, wir können sie ja alle heute Abend zum Essen einladen.", sagte Sara.

„Du meinst hier?" Nick blickte sich in seiner Wohnung um.

„Ja, ich koche auch.", bestätigte Sara.

Nick drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Du meinst, du rufst bei einer Kateringfirma an."

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Sag ich doch.", sagte sie verwirrt.

Nick musste lächeln. Er liebte Sara einfach.

* * *

Nick übernahm die Einladungen und Sara das „kochen". Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nick alle angerufen hatte… alle bis auf Grissom. Sara wollte das persönlich machen, sowie wie sie es versprochen hatte.

Es war schon vier Uhr Nachmittags, als Sara die Klingel zu Grissoms Wohnung betätigte.

Sie zitterte ein wenig, da sie Zweifel hatte, ob sie der Situation gewachsen war. Doch als Grissom die Tür öffnete gab es kein zurück mehr.

„Sara?", stieß er überrascht hervor. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war sie noch nie bei ihm gewesen. Außerdem, sollte sie nicht im Urlaub sein?

„Kann ich reinkommen? Wir müssen reden.", fragte Sara und vergrub dabei ihre Hände in den Manteltaschen. So konnte Grissom ihren Ring nicht sehen.

Grissom trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Sara eintreten. Wortlos standen sie im Flur. „Willst du dich nicht setzte?", fragte Grissom leise.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein."

Sie atmete tief durch und sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen. „Grissom, Nick und ich geben heute einen kleine Party und na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht auch kommen willst."

Während sie die Worte sagte, fuchtelte sie mit ihren Händen rum. Sie brauchte nämlich irgendein Ventil für ihren Stress und vor allem für ihre Angst. Sie schämte sich, dass sie nicht mutig genug war ihm die Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Hat diese Feier irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?", harkte Grissom nach.

Sara nickte, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, die Worte zu sagen.

Diesen Part übernahm Grissom für sie. „Du wirst ihn heiraten, oder?"

Sara sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre Überraschung.

Grissom deutete auf ihre Hand. „Du trägst sonst keinen Schmuck. Und schon gar kein Familienerbstück." Seine Miene war starr wie immer und sein Tonfall trocken und sachlich.

Sara fasste automatisch an ihre Hand. „Ich wollte, dass du es von mir erfährst."

„Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Fehler begehst?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja.", ihr Antwort war klar und präzise.

Sie sah, dass ihre Worte Grissom wehtaten und es war ein komisches Gefühl ihn so zu sehen.

„Wenn du das denkst, kann man dich wohl nicht mehr umstimmen.", stellte Grissom fest. Er hasste diese Situation. Er wollte nicht, dass Sara sah, dass sie ihn verletzte.

„Sein wir ehrlich, Gil. Du hast es vermasselt. Du hattest so viele Gelegenheiten. Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt, ich wäre mit dir ans Ende der Welt gegangen, aber du hast es wirklich vermasselt." Ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen.

„Was ist, wenn ich dieses Wort jetzt sage?", fragte Grissom hoffnungsvoll.

„Dann ist es zu spät.", antwortete Sara und wischte sie die Tränen von der Wange.

Grissom erwiderte wie ein Kind: „Es ist nie zu spät." Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte.

Sara ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du hast so viel für mich getan, aber… ich kann nicht."

Grissom blieb starr stehen. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Sara fuhr fort: „Ich will, dass du dabei bist."

Grissom sah sie fragend an. „Bei der Verlobungsfeier und bei der Hochzeit.", antwortete Sara auf seinen Blick.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht kann?", fragte er leise.

Sara blickte ihn an. Erneut lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich wirklich geliebt habe und dich auch heute noch liebe. Aber ich will auch, dass dir bewusst ist, dass es zwischen uns niemals etwas wird."

„Wie kannst du Nick heiraten, wenn du mich liebst."

Sara sah auf ihren Ring. „Ich liebe dich in einer anderen Weise als Nick."

„Wie liebst du ihn?"

„Ich liebe ihn so, dass es wehtut, wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin. Er macht mich glücklich, Grissom. Und das weißt du. Er macht mich glücklicher als du es jemals könntest.", versuchte Sara ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Grissom sah sie fragend an. „Was willst du dann von mir?"

„Ich will, dass du für mich da bist. Ich will, dass du zu meiner Feier kommst und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich… ohne dich nicht heiraten werde."

Grissom blickte sie überrumpelt an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Weiß Nick davon?"

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein und ich will auch, dass das zwischen uns bleibt."

„Wenn ich nicht komme, wirst du Nick dann heiraten?", fragte Grissom.

Sara sah ihn an. „Nein, ich werde niemanden heiraten, wenn du nicht dabei bist."

Sara wusste, dass sie ihr Schicksal dadurch in Grissoms Hände legte, aber ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde Nick nicht heiraten, wenn Grissom nicht dabei ist, auch wenn sie ihn mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt.

„Warum?" Ein einziges Wort zu einer Frage geformt. Grissom brannte darauf die Antwort zu erfahren.

„Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, die mein Geheimnis wissen. Du weißt, warum ich der Mensch bin, der ich bin. Dadurch bedeutest du mir eine Menge und ich will, dass du dabei bist.", erklärte Sara unter Tränen.

Grissom brach es das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er wusste schon vor diesem Gespräch, dass er sie verloren hatte… für immer. Er wusste nur nicht, dass er ihr noch so viel bedeutete.

Grissom sagte kein Wort, er gab einfach keine Antwort. Also sagte Sara: „Außerdem brauche ich jemanden, der mich zum Altar führt."

Grissom hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er war gerührt, dass sie ihn für diese Aufgabe wollte.

Es kostete ihn eine Menge Überwindung als er sagte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre zu deiner Hochzeit zu kommen und dich zum Altar zu führen."

Sara umarmte ihn und konnte ihre Tränen immer noch nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören. Grissom fiel in diesem Moment ein, dass sie sich noch nie so nah waren.

Körperlich und geistig.

Beruhigend strich er ihr übers Haar. In einer ziemlich verdrehten Art und Weise war er stolz auf sie.


	10. Chapter 10

„Und, kommt Grissom?", fragte Nick ungeduldig, als Sara die Tür öffnete. Sie kam ziemlich spät, da sie noch in der Stadt rum gefahren war. Sie musste nachdenken. Und sich wieder sammeln.

Sara strahlte ihn an. „Ja, er kommt."

Auch wenn er es ihr nicht sagte, aber er wusste, dass es für Sara sehr wichtig war, dass Grissom kommt. Nick war sich nicht mal sicher, ob überhaupt eine Hochzeit stattfinden würde, wenn Grissom nicht kommen würde.

Sara blickte sich im Raum um. Nick hatte den Tisch gedeckt. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben.

„Wann kommen die Gäste?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Nick blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Catherine und Lindsay kommen in einer Stunde. Warrick, Greg, David und Doc Robbins kommen in 90 Minuten. Wann kommt Grissom?"

Sara dachte kurz nach. „Er kommt so in dem Dreh wie Catherine."

„Das Essen kommt eine viertel Stunde vor Cath und Linds, das heißt, wir haben noch 45 Minuten, bis alles losgeht.", verkündete Nick und nahm Sara dabei in die Arme.

Sara grinste ihn an. „Denkst du, was ich denke?"

Nick erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Du meinst, wir wollen es tun?"

„Ja, wir haben es solange nicht mehr getan.", bestätigte Sara und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging in die Küche.

Nick rief aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Haben wir noch welches mit Schokoladenstückchen?"

Sara antwortete ihm, indem sie grinsend zurückkam und ihm die Eispackung reichte. Sein Löffel folgte gleich darauf.

„Oh Gott, das habe ich in Kentucky wirklich vermisst.", sagte Sara, als sie einen Löffel mit Schokoladen-Eis aß.

Nick gab ihr einen Kuss. „Deswegen liebe ich dich."

Hätte Grissom gesehen, wie die beiden auf dem Sofa saßen und ihr Eis aßen, dabei lachten und scherzten, wäre ihm erneut bewusst geworden, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte.

* * *

Die Feier war klein und gemütlich. Sara hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie einmal drei Toaster auf einmal geschenkt bekommen würde. David, Greg und Doc Robbins hätten sich besser absprechen sollen, aber sie machten den dreien keinen Vorwurf, da alles doch sehr kurzfristig war.

Der Abend verlief angenehm und nahm auch erste ein Ende, als allen einfiel, dass sie ja auch arbeiten müssten. Catherine half Nick noch dabei den Tisch abzuräumen und Grissom saß ihm Wohnzimmer und debattierte mit Sara über Forensik.

Lindsay war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Als Catherine und Nick fertig waren, sorgte Nick dafür, dass Lindsay sicher und im schlafenden Zustand in Catherines Wagen ankam.

Sie verabschiedete sich und fuhr ihre Tochter nach Hause. Grissom war noch bei den Beiden, aber verabschiedete sich auch kurz darauf.

„Sara, würdest du mich zu meinen Wagen begleiten?", fragte er etwas schüchtern.

Sara sah ihn überrascht an, antwortete aber: „Ja, sicher."

Als Grissom sich von Nick verabschiedet hatte und zur Tür hinaustrat folgte Sara ihm. Schnell warf sie Nick noch einen verwunderten Blick zu, ehe sie die Tür schloss.

* * *

Der Gang zu Grissoms Auto war von Schweigen geprägt. Es war ein etwas peinliches Schweigen… für sie beide.

Als sie endlich am Wagen ankamen, blieb Grissom stehen.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, euch einen Toaster zu kaufen, aber..", Sara lachte bei dieser Bemerkung in Gedanken an die drei, die sie heute schon bekommen hatte, „ich habe etwas Anderes für dich."

Grissom öffnete die Autotür und holte etwas vom Sitz. Es war eine bräunliche Akte.

Sara sah ihn fragend an und er erklärte: „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du mir von dem Mord an deinem Vater erzählt hast?"

Sara nickte und Grissom fuhr fort: „Und das mit der Sozialarbeiterin, deren Hand du die ganze Zeit gehalten hast?"

Sara nickte erneut. Der Gedanke an dieses Erlebnis brachte ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Grissom reichte ihr die Akte. „Ich habe sie ausfindig gemacht. Ihr Name ist Margret Holmes."

Sara starrte ihn an. Dann liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wange. „Du hast sie gesucht… für mich?"

Grissom nickte. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst später geben, den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, weißt du? Aber als du heute Nachmittag bei mir warst, dachte ich mir, ich sollte es dir jetzt geben. Sieh es als mein Verlobungsgeschenk."

Sara umarmte ihn kurz. „Das ist viel besser als ein Toaster."

Grissom lachte. „Margret Holmes ist im Ruhestand und wohnt jetzt in Florida. Die Adresse kann ich dir geben, wenn du sie besuchen willst."

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Die brauche ich nicht. Ich wollte nur ihren Namen wissen."

Grissom nickte, er verstand, was sie meinte. Sara umarmte ihn erneut. „Warum bringst du mich eigentlich immer zum Heulen?"

* * *

Nick saß auf der Couch, als Sara wiederkam. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot. „Hey, was ist los?", fragte Nick besorgt.

Sara reichte ihm die Akte. „Er hat sie für mich gesucht."

Nick blickte sie an, bevor er die Akte öffnete. Es war Saras Akte. Als er den Namen der Sozialarbeiterin las, wusste er, was los ist.

Er lächelte sie an. „Er hat sie also gefunden." Es war eine Aussage und keine Frage.

Sara lächelte zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dies das beste Verlobungsgeschenk war, was es gab.

„Willst du sie besuchen?", fragte Nick.

Sara schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf.

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. „Okay.", sagte er leise und gab ihr die Akte wieder.

Sara hielt sie so stark fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

„Nicky", Sara schaute auf und sah in durchdringend an, „ich liebe dich."

Sie wusste jetzt genau, dass er den größten Teil ihres Herzens hatte… nur stand auch Grissom, ab diesem Tag, ein kleines Stück zu.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara lag schon die ganze Nacht wach. Sie konnte Nicks gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atem hören. Es beruhigte sie. Gleichzeitig erweckte es ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken warm ums Herz, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie diesen Ton vielleicht für den Rest ihres Lebens hören würde.

Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Dann verschwand ihr Lächeln schlagartig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es tatsächlich so sein würde. Er könnte morgen früh die Koffer packen und für immer verschwinden. Vielleicht liebte er sie gar nicht, sondern hatte nur Mitleid mit ihr.

Sie spürte, wie Nick sich zu ihr mit seinen Armen umschloss. Er hielt sie fest. Es beruhigte Sara und ließ ihre Zweifel verschwinden. Niemand hält einen so fest, wenn er ein nicht lieben würde… für immer.

Sie entspannte sich und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

Mit ihm in ihren Gedanken fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

THE END

* * *

Anm.d.Aut.: Das ist das Ende der Trilogie. Aber keine Angst, es sind weitere Geschichten in Arbeit. 


End file.
